Dulce y triste amor adolescente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ramal Valt miraba con más que sólo amistad a su querida Darcsen, Isara Gunther. Sus sentimientos por ella cambiaron y sólo esperaría a que la guerra acabaría para confesarse. O eso era antes de que ocurriera aquella tragedia.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Seguiré escribiendo sobre este Anime/Videojuego! Aunque lo que estoy escribiendo más, tendrán más relación con el anime. Lo estoy volviendo a ver, es por eso que se me está ocurriendo más en que escribir._**

 ** _Está parte lloré, esperaba la muerte de alguien pero no de ella y que todo se devastara fue algo horrible._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Ramal Valt veía, con más que sólo amistad, a su querida Darcsen, Isara Gunther.

Suspiraba cuando la veía caminar de un lado a otro con algunas herramientas, sus ojos no se separaban incluso cuando la veía arreglar su Edelweiss o cuando simplemente mimaba con mucho cariño al pequeño cerdito alado, Hans.

Había muchas cosas que se arrepentia, se arrepentia de las palabras que había dicho en el primer momento que la vio con su comandante Faldio, todo por ser una descendiente de los Darcsen se merecía el desprecio y nunca debía empatizar con alguien superior.

Se odio por la actitud que había tomado contra de ella, en el mismo momento en el que quería despreciarla diciendo de cosas que podrían herir a cualquiera pero aunque Isara decía que nunca le importó, sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón, aquellas palabras le dolían pero prefería nunca hablar de ello.

Y fue por eso que decidió cambiar, ella sólo quería ser su amiga, quería que confiaran en ella para poder protegerlos en la guerra y aunque al principio fue un poco difícil de aceptar, sin duda aceptar la amistad que ella le brindaba fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Su mirada, sus acciones y sus palabras, todo de él cambio cuándo la conoció verdaderamente. Sus sentimientos por Isara cambiaron y ahora no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada que ella lo miraba.

Suspiraba cuando la veía trabajar sin distracción alguna o platicar animadamente y se ponía un poco triste cuando no tenía oportunidad de verla.

Decidió que cambiaría por Isara, no podía negarlo, ella era una chica linda y muy lista, era impresionante y una rareza de entre todas las chicas que conocía en la Milicia. Pero que sin duda para el valía oro.

Encontrar una dulce y linda chica con la que pueda tener conversaciones animadas y pequeñas peleas como los jóvenes que eran. Escuchar su risa con tantas tonterías que el hacia era su mejor satisfacción.

Hablar con Isara aún cuando era ignorada le hacía pensar que sólo él tenía todo el derecho de escucharla, escuchar sus historias con gran pasión y el futuro que ella quería tener, sin duda lo eternecia más y lo hacía enamorarse más de ella.

Si, enamorarse. Sabía bien esos sentimientos que habían crecido por ella, sabía lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado y querer seguirla. Quería estar a su lado siempre, muchas veces quería comentarle sus sentimientos.

No sabía si aquellos pequeños sonrojos, las risitas de ella y que últimamente le hablará por su nombre, signifcara que Isara tuviera los mismos sentimientos por él.

Tenía miedo del rechazo de Isara, esos no eran momentos para que pensarán en amor y todas esas cosas. Sólo esperaría a que la guerra acabará y podría decirle sus sentimientos abiertamente y si fuera rechazado, sólo esperaría a que volvieran a ser grandes amigos.

Sólo tendría que esperar a que la guerra acabará, sólo esperaría y al fin podría hablar de sus sentimientos.

 **-¡Comandante Gunther!** -Welkin había volteado a su nombre, un soldado del escuadrón 1 había llegado agotado a ellos después de derrotar al Imperio **-¡Isara! ¡Isara esta...!**

Y sin esperar a alguien más se hecho a correr, Ramal, quien había estado presente dejo de pensar y corrió detrás de él. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, pensar que a Isara le pasaba algo empezaba a enloquecerlo.

Y así ocurrió, sus sentimientos murieron cuando ella no reaccionó, cuando sus ojos se cerraron para siempre y su cuerpo estaba sólo sin el alma de Isara.

Se derrumbó en ese lugar y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, gritos desgarradores se escuchaban y lamentos aparecieron.

El mundo había acabado para Ramal. Se lamentó de nunca contarle sus sentimientos, se lamentó de todo sin que ella supiera. Todo había acabado con un triste final.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Estuve llorando mucho cuando murió y en pensar en los sentimientos de Ramal fue lo que más podría destrozar a alguien._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
